Christmas Carols
by amberdowny
Summary: White Christmas, blue Christmas, who gives a [edit]? Curt hates Christmas. Brian loves it. But Brian also loves Curt.


Title: Christmas Carols

Author: SP

Rating: T

Pairing: Curt/Brian

Disclaimer: Todd Haynes. Not me. sigh

Summary: "White Christmas, blue Christmas, who gives a fuck?"

A/N: Well, it's a Christmas fic, which was my goal. I was hoping for non-angst, though…

Dedication: To all of the lovely people of the Velvet Goldmine fandom.

Curt didn't understand Christmas. He never had, and never would. When he was a kid, Christmas was just a chance for all the kids at school to show off their new toys while he sat at the back of the classroom and tried to ignore the fact that he was the only one without new things. When he was in New York, it was an excuse to get high (like he needed one) and forget his problems. It had never been a big deal.

Until now.

Mandy was excited, Brian was excited, Angel, Cooper, and whatever-the-fuck-his-name-was was excited. Jerry, of course, saw the whole thing as a marvelous chance to promote Brian and get more publicity and money and who knew what else.

So Mandy and Brian and Angel and…everyone went willingly to Christmas parties, and everyone competed to give Brian the most extravagant Christmas gifts--everyone except Curt.

Curt was dragged along to the parties, and didn't really give a flying fuck about gifts at all.

Even when he was alone with Brian, all Brian seemed able to talk about was Christmas. He'd even taken to singing carols lately.

Like now, Curt thought somewhat bitterly. He was lying horizontally across Brian's huge ass bed while Brian was dressing for yet another damn party, and Brian was singing.

"'I'll have a blue Christmas,'" he sang, "'without you.'" He stopped and focused his attention on buttoning his silk pants. "That's a lovely song," he commented. "It's sad, but sweet at the same time. So is 'White Christmas', actually, don't you think?"

"White Christmas, blue Christmas, who gives a fuck?" Curt replied moodily. "I don't. I don't see why you do, either."

"Oh come on, Curt, it's fun! Get into the holiday spirit!"

"Screw your holiday spirit."

Brian raised his eyebrows. "My, someone's touchy tonight. Is that what you're wearing, by the way?"

Curt sat up and looked down at his clothes. Black leather pants, shirt, leather jacket. The usual. "Yeah, why?" he demanded.

"I was only curious," Brian replied delicately. "Here, let me do your makeup," he added, extending a hand to help Curt off the bed.

Curt stood without Brian's help. "It's fine."

"It's all smu--"

"It's _fine_, I said," Curt replied, then stormed out of the room and down the hall.

---

Half an hour later, everyone was seated in a limo riding across the city.

Four hours later, they were all going back.

Curt, for one, had had enough five hours before.

---

After weeks of anticipation, it was finally Christmas Eve. Mandy and Brian and the entourage were all thrilled, because it meant Christmas would be the next day. Curt was thrilled because it meant Christmas would be the next day and then it would be _over_.

At fucking last.

Of course, there had to be one last party, and of course, Brian wanted Curt to come along.

"Come on, Curt, hurry up," Brian said impatiently, watching as Curt slowly applied eyeliner.

"I am," Curt muttered.

"No you're not, we're going to be late," Brian replied.

Curt sighed and set the eyeliner down. "Look man, I don't even want to go to this damn thing, all right? Just go without me, have fun, and Christmas to your fucking heart's content." He sat down on the bed and crossed his arms.

Brian suddenly realized he'd been an idiot for days and sat beside him. "You really hate Christmas, don't you?"

"How stupid are you?" Curt replied snidely. "Is 'screw Christmas' not clear enough for you?"

Brian slid his arms around Curt's waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I thought you were just--"

"Just what? Acting? That's your thing, not mine. I say what I think, not what some greedy little bastard tells me to say."

"I'm sorry," Brian replied. "I should have paid more attention to you. We don't have to go to this party."

"No, you want to go, so go."

"I'd rather spend Christmas Eve with you."

Curt uncrossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yes, really. You mean more to me than a bunch of pretentious people and excessive gifts."

Curt turned to Brian and embraced him tightly. "We never had anything," he murmured. "Christmas when I was a kid just didn't matter the way it does to you. It was all about the religious aspect, and nothing else. Then it was just a time to be depressed."

Brian pressed a kiss to Curt's lips. "Let's make this year different for you then. It's not going to be depressing, and well…I did get you something."

Curt panicked slightly. "But--I didn't--"

"It doesn't matter. It sounds cheesy, but having you is enough of a gift."

Curt snorted.

"I'm serious. Here."

Brian pulled a small wrapped gift out of his pocket and handed it to Curt. Curt opened it and found a plain silver band. Engraved on the inside were the words "I love you."

He blinked and then looked up at Brian. "I--"

"Shh," Brian whispered. "You don't need to say anything. I know." Brian took the ring from its box and slid it onto Curt's left middle finger. "I would put it on your ring finger, but I wouldn't want Mandy to get upset."

Curt snorted again. "She already has."

"True," Brian replied ruefully. "Oh well."

"Yeah…Merry Christmas, Bri."

Brian smiled. "Happy Christmas, Curt."

Softly, Curt sang under his breath, "'I'll have a blue Christmas without you…"

la fin


End file.
